Don and Jess: Boo
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Don and Jess are spending a relaxing day at home. Away from wedding talk and the stress of work. Just a day with each other. And Don has a prewedding gift for Jess. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok I loved this episode. People rising from the dead, Amityville murder. I am a huge fan of Halloween and this episode couldn't get any better. So we're only one episode away from Jess' bachelorette party and this one, Don and Jess are spending a relaxing day at home. Away from wedding talk and the stress of work. Just a day with each other. And Don has a prewedding gift for Jess. Have fun.

Oh, and Sarah edited this, not spell check.

Disclaimer: Didn't you read what I wrote in my last story???

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess rolled over in bed as the morning light made it's way through the curtains. When Don had closed up the apartment the night before, he had forgotten to close the curtains all the way. She reached for where Don was supposed to be, but was met with an empty bed. Sitting up, she pushed her hair from her eyes. She listened and could hear Don moving around in the kitchen. They had the day off and were planning on just spending the day together without anything bothering them. No wedding plans and no work. Jarvis had promised that he would not call them in, no matter what. He told them to think of it as his wedding present that would continue with the week and a half he was giving them off for their honeymoon. Repositioning the pillows, Jess sat up against the head board as she heard Don coming down the hall.

"Hey you're awake." Don said as he came through the door carrying a tray with food on it.

Jess smiled. "Yeah, I rolled over to snuggle and you were gone."

Don leaned over and kissed Jess. "Sorry I wanted to get breakfast ready before you woke up so we could eat in bed."

Jess watched as Don sat beside her with the tray over his lap.

"That was sweet of you." Jess said. "But why the need to have breakfast in bed?"

Don shrugged. "No reason, just wanted to do something nice for my beautiful fiancé."

Jess felt herself blush as she reached over and kissed Don. No matter how long she and Don were together she knew he would always have the ability to make her blush with the sweetest of words. They sat quietly together, eating their food, occasionally feeding each other.

"So is this all you have planned for today or are there more plans going through that head of yours?" Jess asked, running her fingers through Don's hair.

Don smiled. "You'll just have to wait and find out." he downed the last of his coffee. "Why don't you go shower while I take care of this and the mess I made in the kitchen?"

Jess gave him a look. "It still looks like a kitchen right?"

Don kissed her on the cheek. "It will by the time I finish cleaning it."

He placed the tray aside and stood up. Then grabbing Jess' hands, he pulled her off the bed."Now scoot and go get in the shower."

Jess gave Don one more kiss before heading off to the bathroom. Don watched her go before taking the tray back to the kitchen. He looked over the mess he had made. Or more, the mess he and Mia had made. Looking over at said dog, hiding under the kitchen table with flour all over her. The kitchen itself had flour all over the counter and floor. Mia had surprised Don while he was making the pancakes, sending the flour he had been holding, flying. He was surprised it hadn't woken Jess up.

"I guess you and the kitchen are gonna need a bath. I might need one too, thanks to you." Don said. Mia whined and placed her paw over her muzzle. "Hiding ain't gonna make it go away."

Jess climbed out of the shower and heard Don talking to Mia, from in the kitchen. It sounded like he had the door that led out to the balcony open. Dressing in jeans and a nice, flowy tank top, that Don had picked out for her last birthday, Jess made her way out to the kitchen. She found Don and Mia on the balcony with Mia in her bathtub.

"Please tell me my dog didn't get caught up in the mess." Jess said, leaning against the sliding glass door frame.

Don smiled at her, looking over his shoulder. "Actually your dog is the one who caused the mess. Though, I think she's learned never to surprise a man while he's cooking."

Jess looked at Mia and gave her a smile. "Mia did you make this mess?" Again Mia placed her paw over her muzzle "So after you clean Mia up, what are we doing?"

Don stood up. "I have a surprise for you."

Jess' smile grew. She had grown to love Don's surprises. "Is what I'm wearing ok for this surprise?"

Don nodded. "More then ok. And that top looks great on you."

Jess leaned forward as Don did and kissed him. "Hurry up with Mia, you know I don't like waiting."

Don laughed and pushed Jess towards the living room. Sitting on the couch, Jess didn't have to wait long before a mostly dry Mia came darting through the living room and into the office, down the hall. Jess laughed and stood up as Don came in.

"She really hates baths." Don said, wiping some water off his face.

Jess wiped off a bit more. "I think you need a shower now before we can go."

Don nodded. "I won't be long. You should try and get Mia out of the office. Danny is going to be here soon to take her while we're out."

The two headed down the hall and Jess went into the den while Don continued to the bedroom. Jess stood in the office doorway and looked around. It wasn't a very big room, just enough for two desks and one filing cabinet. Jess could see Mia's tail sticking out from under her desk. Smiling, Jess walked over and kneeled down.

"Mia, Danny's coming soon." Jess said.

Mia's head popped out at the mention of Danny's name. Danny's apartment had become Mia's favorite place, simply because of Louie. Mia crawled out from under the desk and sat in front of Jess.

"Come on girl, let's get you ready to leave." Jess said. "I wonder where Don put your collar."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Fifteen minutes later, Mia was ready to go and Danny was at the door. Don was out of the shower and dressed, talking to Danny while Jess was in the bedroom.

"Have you told her yet?" Danny asked.

Don shook his head. "Nope, once you leave with Mia, I'm taking her over there to show her."

Danny patted Don on the shoulder. "Good luck man." he knelt down. "Come on Mia, let's go."

Mia ran over to Danny and licked his face. Don laughed as Danny stood up. Giving one last good luck, Danny and Mia left and Don went to see if Jess was ready to leave. He found her sitting on their bed reading. She looked up as he walked in.

"Danny and Mia gone?" Jess asked.

Don nodded and leaned against the door frame. "Yeah they just left. You ready for your surprise?"

Jess marked her page and stood up. "Always ready for your surprises."

Don smiled and grabbed Jess' hand, leading her out of the apartment.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess looked out the car window as they drove through the city. They had already passed the lab and precinct and Jess was getting more and more curious on where they were going. But knowing Don the way she did, she knew better then to ask questions. Her curiosity almost got the better of her when they stopped in front of an apartment building. It was on the more expensive side of town. Jess was so busy looking at the building that she didn't see Don get out of the car and walk around to her side. She snapped out of her thought process when Don opened her door.

"You looked lost in thought." Don said as he helped her out of the car.

Jess shook her head. "No just wondering in my head what we're doing here, since I know you won't give me an answer if I ask."

Don kissed Jess. "You've learned well."

Jess patted Don on the cheek. "Babe, I learned after our second date."

Don smiled and led Jess into the building. Jess looked around the lobby as Don led them to the elevator. She was surprised when he hit the button for one of the higher floors.

"Do you have a friend who lives here that I don't know about? A rich

grandmother?" Jess asked.

Don laughed and shook his head. "No I don't have a friend or grandmother who lives here. You'll see what's up in a minute."

Jess nodded and let Don have his fun. The elevator stopped and they walked out and headed down the hall. Don stopped about five doors down and took a key out of his pocket. Jess raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Don opened the door. He stood aside and let Jess go first.

"Take a look around." Don said.

Jess gave Don a look but he just motioned for her to look around. Jess started making her way around the apartment. It had a kitchen that was maybe ten feet bigger then theirs. The dining room was about the size of the kitchen and the living room was huge. She walked down the hall and saw there were at least two bedrooms, one smaller then the other. A nice size bathroom and another room that could have made a nice-sized office. Standing in the doorway of the master bedroom, Jess felt Don walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"So what do you think of the place?" Don asked.

Jess looked at Don over her shoulder. "It's great but Don, what are we doing here?"

Don turned Jess to face him. "This is my wedding gift to you."

Jess was shocked. She couldn't believe it. "You got us a new apartment for our wedding?"

Don nodded. "A new place to start our new life."

Jess' face broke into a huge smile as she flung her arms around Don's neck. She only pulled back when she heard clapping. Looking down the hall, she saw everyone. Mac, Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Adam and Sid.

"You all knew about this?" Jess asked as she and Don walked out into the living room.

They all nodded.

"We helped Don look for it." Adam said. "And promised to be here for when he showed it to you."

Jess looked around again from Don's arms. "This is the best gift ever." she looked at her friends. "Thank you guys." then she looked at her fiancé. "And thank you."

Before Don could say anything, Jess kissed him.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I know you probably all figured it out about half way through the story what the surprise was but I like it. Next up, Jess' bachelorette party. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
